1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straw having a valve function, and more particularly to a straw adapted to allow the user to easily and conveniently drink beverage out of a container, which straw not only has a function capable of allowing the user to easily adjust the orientation of the straw, thereby easily adjusting the spouting direction of the straw upon drinking the beverage, but also has a valve function for selectively opening and closing the straw, as desired, thereby being capable of adjusting the flow rate of the beverage being spouted through the straw while keeping the taste and aroma of the beverage, preventing foreign matters from being introduced into the container, and preventing the beverage from being unintentionally spouted from the container due to an impact applied to the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, there are several problems involved when a person drinks beverage out of a container such as a cup, a package, or a metal can. For example, the drinker may drink an excessive amount of beverage at a draft, so that he may throw up the drunk beverage in a severe case. Also, the drinker may carelessly drop the container, thereby resulting in a spillage of the beverage from the container. In order to solve such problems, a bar-shaped straw has been used, which is adapted to allow the user to easily and conveniently drink a desired amount of a beverage contained in a container.
Typically, such a straw is configured to have a hollow rod shape having a passage extending throughout the straw, as shown in FIG. 1a. Since the straw, which is denoted by the reference numeral 10, extends straight, the user can drink a beverage contained in a container only in a state in which the drinker""s mouth is vertically aligned with the container. For this reason, it is very inconvenient for the user to drink the beverage using the straw. Furthermore, there is a problem in that the straw may damage the skin of the throat or mouth.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a straw has recently been developed, which has a configuration as shown in FIG. 1b. Referring to FIG. 1b, a straw 20 is illustrated, which is provided at a substantially central portion thereof with bellows 22 to adjust the orientation of the straw 20, thereby adjusting the spouting direction of the straw 20.
Although each of the above mentioned conventional straws 10 and 20 provides an effect capable of allowing the user to drink in a stabilized way a desired amount of a beverage contained in a container, it still has a problem in that the container has an outlet having a size considerably larger than that of the straw, so that a gap is defined between the outlet and the straw, thereby resulting in a spillage of the beverage from the container through the gap when the user carelessly drops the container. In addition, there is an inconvenience in using the straw in that the drinker must hold the straw by the hand during drinking because the straw is likely to float.
Furthermore, since the passage of the straw is always in an open state, the beverage contained in the container may be unintentionally spouted from the container through the open passage of the straw due to an impact possibly applied to the container when the drinker drinks the beverage using the straw while walking or riding in a car. In this case, the drinker""s clothes may be contaminated by the spouted beverage. In addition, there is a problem in that the beverage contained in the container may be contaminated by foreign matters, such as dust, possibly introduced into the container through the gap between the outlet and the straw.
Meanwhile, containers, each of which contains a beverage therein, may typically have a metal can configuration as shown in FIG. 2a. Referring to FIG. 2a, a metal can 30 is illustrated, which includes a cylindrical body 32, and a can end 34 mounted to the top of the cylindrical body 32 and attached with a tap 36 at the upper surface thereof. However, such a metal can has a problem in that where the drinker does not drink the beverage for a lengthened period of time after detaching the tap from the metal can to drink the beverage, the beverage cannot keep the taste and aroma thereof unless the opening of the metal can formed by the detachment of the tap is maintained in a closed state. In particular, where the beverage contained in the metal can is a carbonated beverage, such a phenomenon may be more severely exhibited. Moreover, there is a problem in that foreign matters may be introduced into the metal can through the opening. In addition, a spillage of the beverage from the container may occur when the drinker carelessly drops the container.
In order to use a straw for an easy and convenient drinking of a beverage contained in a container, the drinker should always carry the straw. However, this is inconvenient. In this regard, a container attached with a separate straw has been proposed. For instance, a package has been commercially available, which is illustrated in FIG. 2b. Referring to FIG. 2b, the package denoted by the reference numeral 40 is attached with a straw 42 at the side surface thereof. However, the attachment of the straw to the package results in an increase in the number of processing steps in the manufacture of the package, thereby increasing the manufacturing costs. This configuration also involves an inconvenience in use in that the straw should be detached from the package upon using it. In addition, an increased amount of waste is generated.
Therefore, the present invention has been made in view of the above mentioned problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a straw which is mounted to a beverage container and adapted to allow the user to easily and conveniently drink beverage contained in a container, the straw not only having a function capable of allowing the user to easily adjust the orientation of the straw, thereby easily adjusting the spouting direction of the straw upon drinking the beverage, but also having a valve function for selectively opening and closing the straw, as desired, thereby being capable of adjusting the flow rate of the beverage being spouted through the straw while keeping the taste and aroma of the beverage, preventing foreign matters from being introduced into the container, and preventing the beverage from being unintentionally spouted from the container due to an impact applied to the container.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is accomplished by providing A straw comprising a straw body defined therein with a passage extending throughout the length of the straw body, and a bellows portion formed at a desired portion of the straw body, the bellows portion having a desired length, further comprising: a tube arranged in the bellows portion and integrally formed with the bellows portion, the tube having a desired elasticity and being configured in such a fashion that opposite inner surface portions thereof are in close contact with each other in a bent state of the bellows portion by a desired angle, thereby closing the passage of the straw body, whereby the straw has a valve function provided by the tube.
The straw may further comprise a coupling member provided at a lower portion of the straw body below the bellows portion and mounted to the top of a beverage container, thereby coupling the straw body to the beverage container, and a holding member mounted to a desired portion of the beverage container and adapted to hold an upper portion of the straw body above the bellows portion in the bent state of the bellows portion.
Preferably, the coupling member comprises a coupling member body, a coupling ring formed at an upper portion of the coupling member body and fitted around an outer surface of the straw body, and an annular coupling plate formed integrally with the coupling ring in such a fashion that it extends radially outwardly from a lower end of the coupling ring, the coupling plate being coupled to the top of the container.
The holding member preferably comprises a ring mounted to a desired portion of the beverage container and adapted to fit therein the upper portion of the straw body.
Alternatively, the holding member may comprise a fixing portion mounted to the beverage container, and a pair of spaced engagement hooks integrally formed with the fixing portion, the engagement hooks defining therebetween a gap, through which the upper portion of the straw body can be inserted, and engaging with the inserted portion of the straw body.
The straw body may have a circular or polygonal crosssectional shape.
The straw having a valve function according to the present invention prevents degradation in the taste of beverage contained in a container, to which the straw is applied, even when the user does not drink the beverage for a lengthened period of time after opening the container to drink the beverage. This is because it is possible to prevent aroma or carbonic acid gas from being outwardly discharged from the container through the straw. The straw of the present invention also prevents an introduction of foreign matters into the container and an unintentional spouting of the beverage from the container resulting in a possible contamination of the the user""s clothes. Where the straw is configured to be mounted to the beverage container in accordance with the present invention, there is a convenience in that the user can easily and conveniently drink the beverage without having to carry a straw separately.